Protecting Ginny weasley
by ElladorixBlack
Summary: Voldermorts back He has a daughter in Gryffindor she hates him. Ginny and Elladorix are kidnapped and have no one to turn to so Ella protects Ginny Weasley as best as she can. also on Wattpad
1. Chapter 1

Midnight next day  
Ginny were are you going? Ella asked worried.

Dont follow me came the voice from Ginny

Lieing she said okay

Then grabbing her wand and snake dagger she crept after Ginny and eventually down into the chamber. the chamber of secrets was so beautiful and dark but she looked down and saw Ginny laying on the floor.  
'Ginny! ' she yelled and rushed forward a deep laughter came from behind her  
A boy about  
16 years was standing behind her he was handsome with dark hair sharp features and green eyes  
' Ginny will be okay, but you my love are not suppose to be here.'  
He said. He took a step forward and she took a step back.

Then Harry entered the chamber and Elladorix screamed Harry run. But at that Harry said' Tom what are you doing here? Ella? ' suddenly it all happened fast but a huge snake was curling around her cheking Ginny had her eyes closed shd yell to Harry close your eyes but it was to late Harry was already bound in rope and lay on the ground struggling  
And then Tom Marvolo Riddle began to talk he explained how he was Voldermort and when he said 50 years ago he, had lived and gone to this school Ella gasped then whimpered when she remembered the sorting hat that said that he had not see one for 50 years and Riddle his eyes glowing red turned to her and said that's right, the world froze  
And she thought  
Pheonix o' my pheonix come and save Harry she closed her eyes and sent the message threw her head thenwith a flash of fire Harry was gone and now it was just the three of them

It was dead silent but the snake was slowly going tighter and tighter around her  
'How dare you .' the hissy voice and Tom grabbed her face and tilted it up at his. he examined her face and hissed' my own daughter, look at me!' He hissed in a very audible whisper it crepted right up her back  
Slowly she opened her eyes but refused to look him in the eyes  
He jerked her face and with his other hand held back her head so she looked him full into his eyes as he said' oh, love you'll pay for that one and then a flash and she remembered only darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Ella woke up to be in the middle of a dark forest almost pitch black.  
Ginny lay beside her. She helped Ginny up and then proped against a tree she was still passed out but she was alive.  
A twig snapped and Ella stiffened as Tom reached down and grabbed her arm pulling her up. She snapped her eyes shut.  
Do you know where we are? Tom asked.  
'No!' Ella snapped  
Slap Tom hit Ella aross the face  
'Well we are in Albania and I have reunited with my other self and I am whole again.' Tom replied.  
'Look at me, I have been reunited with my other memorys and although I do not look the same I am taller and just as powerful. Look at me.'  
Ella slowly opened her eyes. Before her stood Tom Riddle taller and still very much more horrifying his eyes were red slits and he had pale white skin but he still had that dark hair and looked some incredibly horrifying and with that handsome yet'' i ll kill you if you mess with me''creepy smile he was very scary.  
So Ella I am going to call for my fellow deatheaters and when they get here you and Ginny will stay quiet...okay...and then I will come for you later.' Tom said 'saddly I need a arm to press to call them and I cant do that without a deatheater present so...'  
Suddenly Ella slowly backed away.  
'Ella... come over here and hold out your left arm.' Tom said firmly.  
'Ella!' Tom raised his wand and Ella was pulled by an invisible force towards him. He grabbed her left arm and said ' it will hurt a bit.'  
He placed his wand on her arm and the pain was unbearable but she could not turn away. A moment later the darkmark was fully burnt onto her arm, and not even giving her a moment to recover he pressed it again calling them.  
It felt like it was being reburnt into her arm. Then Tom said go and he pushed her back into the dense trees out of site  
where Ginny was already waking up and was about to say something when Ella raised her hand and and put a finger to her lips and mouthed eerie silence had fallen.  
Then a quiet rustling told Ella that the Basilisk had come back and as Ginny was turning around to see what it was Ella shot a silent stuning spell and Ginny dropped right before the snake came slithering out of the bushes. The snake met her glare and as their eyes met the snake spit into each eye it burned as hot as fire but something told her not to scream because Voldermorts/Toms wrath would be much worse. She opened both her eyes she could she fine but she could she in the snakes eyes without dying. Slowly the snake turned its head towards Ginny and back at Ella then at Ellas hands and it spoke in its laungage.

'let me spit into your hands so you may poor it in to her eyes so when she wakes she may look at me...'

So Ella did as she was told being careful as Basilisks are venomous she pried open each of Ginnys eyes poured them in and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop Ginny from screaming. All during this time they could here the other deatheaters arriving. and Tom torturing Avery. As Ella calmed Ginny down and whispered what happened in her ear Ginny nodded understanding that she had to obey and be quiet...

Harry

He had told Dumbledore everything the ministry had been notified and precations were being made Harry was heart broken his girlfriend and a good friend who was like a little sister to him was being held captive by Lord Voldermort.  
It was a scary thought. That they could be dead. There stuff from the common rooms had vanished there beds and all. It was bizarre and the Weasleys were heartbroken. They could be tortured for information. All they had left was hope...

Ella

Tom came back an hour later  
And then we all dissaperated inside some big manor or castle it had invisability charms on it only a riddle can enter it. Tom lead the way saying follow me. At that chance Ella grabed her wand but Tom was faster he had not even turned around when a white hot searing pain and a slash across her face appeared.  
Tom turned and smiled as he said' and what were you going to do Ella? Hmmm...'  
Ellas wand zoomed out of her hand and then once inside house elves came and took Ginny away up the black marble stair case. Tom grabbed her by her elbow and she tom and the snake all went down down down into a deep deep dungeon chamber with other chamber around it filled with horrible torture devices. The snake slithered into another room and Tom threw Ella down on the floor in the middle.  
'So.' said Tom. What were you going to do? ' Tom was kneeling next to Ella and holding her face his nails digging into her skin.  
'And what do you know? It seemed out of concern you told Harry to run.' Tom said. ' So tell me NOW what the order is up too, oh so you wont well lets see how I could get the information out of you, oh I know, CRUCIO!

Ellas screams ecoed off the walls excruciating pain struck her body and in reaction to pain she threw her dagger almost hitting Tom then he finally let the curse off but only to take the dagger and stab it into her shoulder blade so that it pinned her down and then he made her take all her clothes off and put on these black robes just in case she tryed it again. Blood spewing everywhere Ella squeezed her eyes shut but Tom said' open your eyes.' Ella did as she was told and as Tom approched her she couldn't even back away because of the dagger in her shoulder. With tears in her eyes she barly whispered the word no before He entered her mind he saw everything and once he got to the horcruxes his fury broke.  
' You little... bloodtraitoring.'  
Ella was bloody and in pain.  
She was trying to build up a wall in her head but voldermort just knocked it down as he looked around her head and once he was done was a mad as ever.

Voldermort was so angry. He started pacing 

'You ... dare...! You kissed him! ' how dare you! '

Tom advanced on her. And called a house elf and told them This

'Now bring Ginny down here lets see if she wont tell me anything.' Tom said.  
Ella panted out. ' she... does not know anything... at all dont hurt... -cough- her.. please.'  
To late Ginny was being brought down by hose elves she was awake now and had a fiery look on her face.

And as she was thrown down next to Ella and as Tom raised his wand

HARRY,

His scar burned and in Dumbledores office he collapsed and entered Voldermorts mind he saw himself raise a wand point it at Ginny and say Crucio he heard Ellas scream of no and saw her run in front of the curse blocking Ginny. He saw Ella fall screaming as the curse continued he saw a bloody dagger in her shoulder saw all the cuts and the scar of the cruciatus curse and he saw the darkmark there on her left armand heard Voldermort saing' My own daughter! ' and her screaming jolted him back into the present.  
'Harry! ' Mrs. Weasley screamed.  
But Harry was crying and he told Dumbledore everything he saw and Mrs. WEASLEY gasped at the part where Harry told about Ella jumping in front of Ginny and she started crying as Harry told them what Ella looked like and he choked on his words when he got to the dark mark and her being his own daughter he looked at Dumbledore and He nodded knowing what had happened. It was a tragic thing but Harry knew they were not dead... yet.

Ella

Screaming in agony she remembered that she was doing this for Ginny to help her not get hurt.  
That was her sense of mind.  
The curse was finally lifted off. Tom was wearing a smile in amusement but his eyes were as angry as ever.  
'Ginny, ' Ella began' Tell him everything he already knows.' That earned her some more pain as Tom grabbed the knife and stabed her stomach repeatedly.  
Ginny cried out in sadness. And tried to stop him but she got stabed too in the arm she was thrown back and Ella was stabbed in the stomach one more time and then Tom just left the dagger in and said the house elves will take care of you while I am gone Ella here is your wand' and turning to one of the house elves he also said' don't let them die but dont heal them keep them to there room in the East towers. '  
Yes master...

AFTER HE LEFT  
Ginny was trying to protest when Ella picked her  
She said Ella dont..' but Ella ignored her and followed the house elves up up up and finally they reached the top of a tower and then they were locked in a room with no windows but it had a roaring fireplace and a big four poster bed and red velvet drappings around the bed tied with a golden fringe . The bed sheets were the same the walls were stone and the floor was stone but had a great big rug over it Ella proped up some blankets and a bunch of pillows and made a little nest for Ginny and she set her down and said' its okay its okay. 'And taking a needle and thread she sewed up Ginnys stab wound and making sure Ginny was alright she pulled the dagger out of her stomach sighing in relief as she pressed her hand to stop the bleeding. Then she went and put Giiny in the bed and kissed her forehead goodnight...and at that very same moment Azkaban was being broken into and all criminals alike were joining Voldermort on his way to power...


	3. Chapter 3

Ella woke up in a different room.  
With slytherin colors.  
She was leaning on a wall. And sitting on the floor.  
Her hands were chained to the ground.

Tom was sitting in a chair watching her.  
He said  
Ella I have been thinking... Well I think that you need some help with to get over Harry Potter. Because you will never be able to be with him. '

Ella glared at her shoes and said  
' I love him and that is forever. '

Tom got down to her level and growled

' You dare be with a halfblood! His mother was a MUDBLOOD! '

Ella practicly spat in Toms face as she yelled

'You are a half blood! And there are many muggles and muggle borns that are far more worthy than you will ever be! '

Tom slapped her across the face so hard that her face hit the wall.

Her pressed her to the wall and whispered with venom in his voice.

' I would not say that. If I were you. '

Ella had her eyes squeezed shut.  
But Tom just told her to open them.  
She did but didn't look at him in the eyes. 

He forced her chin up to look at him straight in the eyes.  
He said.  
' Ella tell me what you did with Harry Potter how you kissed him and comforted him. Tell me EVERYTHING.'

' No!' Ella said. ' that's private. '

Tom pulled out his wand and said  
Crucio!

Ella screamed in pain.

Ahe collapsed on the floor and Tom used his wand to magically unlock the chains.  
Then he picked up Ella and sat down with her in his arms.

Ella was breathing heavily in Toms arms.  
Tom's hand moved towards her face and she whimpered as he stroked her face and chuckled thoughtfully.

'Ella.' He whispered. ' I am going to have to teach you the rules and you should do as you are told.  
Otherwise you will be punished.'

She said nothing.  
He said again.

' Ella you are going to have to reply to me when I ask you a direct question. '

She nodded . But Tom wanted more.  
'No.' Tom said.' Ella you must speak to me and use mh name.'

Weakly she whispered out.  
'Yes father. '  
Again Tom said  
'No, call me buy my name. '  
' yes -err- Tom? '  
Tom looked at her and shook his .

Ella bit her lip ,  
She mumbled  
' e-ss-loo-ord-vo-old-a-m-mord-dd'  
What? Tom "asked"  
Tom made her look at him in his eyes and her chin quivered as she opened her mouth and said in a shaky voice. (Tears in her eyes)  
'

' Yes, L-lord Voldermort. '  
Tom smiled and said  
' see that was not so bad. '

But then his wand was raised and he said  
'But you know that I have to punish you for your disrespect. So CRUCIO!'

She was in agony.

Then it was over and over her head Tom whispered  
'Don't ever mention my father ever again or I will kill all of your muggle friends.'


End file.
